Knights of the Light: The First Jedi
by Android Kaeli
Summary: A young Twi'lek girl barely escapes her home world of Ryloth on a slave ship as she clings to life. But, her life changes four years later as she finds a backwater planet..
1. Part One

KNIGHTS OF THE LIGHT

__

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stars Wars what so ever. George Lucas does. I do, however, own some of the original characters while I do not own others. They are owned by those who ever thought them up first. I own the fic all of this is in. That is all.

****

Prologue

Kill me now.

Those were the first and only words Mica Venn thought of when she laid on the small bed that sat in the middle of one of the slave ship's rooms. She didn't want to get off of the ship or go home. The young Twi'lek girl just wanted to die. Die from the awful world that she was breathing in. Die from the pain that she felt not only throughout her physical body but her heart. 

Mica had lost everything. At least, what was important to her. Lost her twin sister. Lost her Master. Most of all, she lost the comfort that she felt when she knew she once had. Now, it was all gone. Gone forever because of the fact that she wanted to be a Jedi. That was the Twi'lek's dream. To become one of the best Knights in all of the universe. That dream was shattered in pieces of glass.

The small girl closed her eyes as she listened to the monitors beep. The dreaded things that kept her alive. The hateful tubes that pumped oxygen into her bruised lungs. She didn't want to be there. Hell, she didn't even know how she got onto the ship that was bound to the other planets in the Outer Rim. All she remembered was holding her dead Master in her arms as she took his lightsabre from his belt. Then the next second, she was been banished from Ryloth, her home planet, by her own father, because she was a woman trying to be a warrior. A warrior in a community that did not allow women to be anything but a dancer. 

Mica heard the doors of the room open yet she did not raise her eyelids. Instead, she hallowed her breathing as three pairs of feet walked slowly over to her. The Jedi Padawan could tell that it was doctors just by the way they smelled. Smelled of death. _That's it. Kill me. Go ahead. I do not deserve to live any longer,_ The Twi'lek thought bitterly to herself as the footsteps stopped around her.

"I don't think she will survive." One doctor said to the others. 

"When we reach Tatooine, she should be no longer with us." The Second replied.

"What a pity. She is so strong." The last doctor answered.

"And so young. No one should die at 13." The first muttered.

"What if she survives? Then what?" Number three asked Number one and two.

"Then she will live, I suppose. As long as she doesn't try to kill herself, she should be fine." Two said. "If she lives, we will not tell her father. He is already in a pissed off mood. I don't want this girl to have a bounty on her head for the rest of her life. She is too young."

__

Just shut up and kill me already, Mica silently screamed at them. Now, she started to breath harder as the moments passed. _If you don't, I will kill myself. Somehow, I will find a way to leave this world that I no longer belong in. _

"If she survives, what are we going to do with her? We can't have her a slave." The Third doctor pointed out. "And, I don't think she will have much of a life on this ship."

"Then, we should let her off on a little known backwater planet." Number one informed him. "There, she should be safe."

__

A backwater planet? What is the name, damn it? The girl screamed out in her mind, slightly opening her eyes. _Maybe, just maybe, I can find the person that Kitt wanted me to find._

"I think the planet's name is Bob. Don't ask about it. Some Jedi found it a few years back and named it that. I guess to deter Sith's or any other attraction from them." The second said matter-of-factly. "I believe a small band of Jedi's are still on that planet somewhere, hiding. Waiting for something to happen. I don't know. 

"As long as this young girl is safe, then I don't care if the planet is named 'Was'. She could be the last link to our universe's peace." 

***

On the plant Bob, many light years away, a lone Jedi stood on top of a cliff. A waterfall gently fell down to a huge lake which a cabin overlooked. The night sky twinkled brightly as a full moon shone high above the trees.

The Jedi bowed his hooded head, the cloak he wore gently falling down to the ground. He knew what had happened. Happened to someone he knew. Someone he had been friends with all of his life. Now, that person was gone. Gone forever.

"Tien?" A voice called from behind him. The Jedi's head snapped up as he turned around to see another standing behind him, her eyes looking sad. "Tell me. What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Crysta." Tien Rienheart replied as he took his hood off of his head. 

"No. Something happened. I know. I felt something......die...." Crysta whispered, not wanting to speak that word.

"Like I said before, nothing happened. It probably was some poor old fellow, dying from some disease. And, I am leaving it like that."

"You always say that, Tien Rienheart."

"And you always push the truth out of me. But, this time, it is not going to happen."

"Yes it is. I want to know who it was." Crysta replied, a tiny smile on her lips. She walked closer to the other, her robes moving along the ground. "Even if I have to push you off of the cliff, I will find out who it is."

"Crysta......It was a old friend....a friend that I had always known." Tien replied, looking at the star studded sky. "I made a promise to him. A promise that I intend to keep."

"Good. Now, come down to the cabin. Domi has made something....interesting....." Crysta said, offering her hand to the other. Tien looked down at the other Jedi's hand, then up at her face. He returned that small smile as he took her hand, walking down the steep hill that lead all the way down to the ground. Inside, Tien knew, that a friend now was looking down at him from above. Watching him to fulfill that promise he made a long time ago.

***

"From now on, if Mica's name is mentioned, I will personally kill those who dare mutter it." Kage Venn snapped out, a torch in his clawed hand. A group of Venn family members nodded together, serious looks on their faces. They knew what happened to the small girl. At least, from what the head family member had told them. "Now, this meeting is over with. You all are dismissed."

With that, the small group muttered a few blessings as they walked away. The only two people that did not move was Kage himself and Scarlet Venn. The female Twi'lek had her arms loosely crossed over her chest, her head turned away from her husband.

"I can not believe you." She growled out under her breath, the torchlight flickering on her thin body.

"Believe it, wife. I knew that girl would be trouble the moment she took her first breath. I should have killed her then. Damn, I was foolish." Kage muttered, tightening his grip on the wooden post of the light. 

"What was stopping you before? Then, she was helpless. Now, you may have doomed your soul to hell."

"Meaning? She will not survive. I bet she won't even be breathing by the time the ship leaves the Outer Rim."

"If she survives, then...."

"No." Kage snapped, grabbing one of Scarlet's head tails with his free hand. He pulled the Twi'lek woman towards him, bearing his razor sharp teeth. Scarlet let out a cry of pain as her head was trusted backwards as her husband looked over top of her, the Twi'lek male bringing his face closer to hers. "Mica will not survive. I will make sure of that. No matter what, she will be dead."

With that, Kage pushed his wife away, a angry look on his face. 

"I will make sure she is dead. Mark my words."

****

Chapter One---four years later

Mica Venn stood outside the Temple she had claimed as her own, the tall trees of the forest standing tall all around her. Her brown dress hung to her knees as a leather belt wrapped it's self around her waist, a metal sabre clipped on it. Her leather boots, stopping at her ankles, gripped her feet tightly. The Twi'lek kept her head tails on her back when she was not in battle and around her neck when she was. On her right wrist there was a silver bracelet, which was her twin sisters.

She sighed as she started walking from the Temple doors. For four years now, she had searched for this planet, oddly called Bob. Now, she was there, searching for someone her fallen Master had told her to find before he had died. Mica obeyed, even though she still felt like she should die after her training was complete. There was no reason to stay alive.

The four years had been rough. The Twi'lek still had nightmares from the past. On the day she found her twin sister slaughtered in her own room. From the moment she faced off with her father. From the battle that waged days afterwards. On the fact that her Master had fallen because she wanted to be a Jedi Knight. 

Mica quickly stopped and spun around, looking up at the trees. She searched the tree tops, her hand on the cold hilt of her Master's sabre. The girl narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. _Great. I am hearing things again, _She thought bitterly as she turned back around on the path. Mica continued to walk, her eyes moving back and forth, making sure that there was no creatures that were around her. She still did not know of what lived on the planet. _What a weird place for Jedi's to be._

A rustle behind her made the Twi'lek stop once again. This time, she unclipped her sabre off of her belt, which happened to be her own Masters. Which she made sure that nothing ever happened to it. It wasn't the fact that Mica didn't know how to make one. She did. The girl just didn't want to spend days on end, constructing something that she would not have use for later. Once she got her training over and done with, then it was the end of the road for her.

"Who's there?" Mica called out softly, readying herself to fight. The Twi'lek did not ignite the blade just yet. She wanted to make sure that it wasn't her imagination again, trying to trick the still Padawan into doing something that would just add to her pain.

Nothing answered back but the girl still was on guard. Mica relaxed some, her pinkish eyes moving to one side. She felt something behind her. Something that probably wasn't friendly. Yet, she did not want to give the impression that she wanted to fight to the death. Not yet. It was too early to know anything.

Something snapped behind the Twi'lek girl. This time, she ignited the sabre, a white blade forming at the top of the tilt. She spun around, ready to do battle.

"Okay, lets.....huh?" Mica asked, placing her hands at her side. Nothing. Nothing but the trees that surrounded her. She scratched her head with her free hand, a confused look on her face. "Damn. This place is....."

"Who are you?" A voice called out from somewhere in the woods. The girl looked around, turning as she did. 

"I am Mica Venn." 

"Why are you here?"

"I am looking for a new Master. Mine was....."

"Master?"

"Yes. A Jedi Master. See, my...."

"There is no Jedi's on this planet. Go or be killed."

"Um, I would love to go. Shit, I would love to die right now." Mica said, a hopeless look on her face. "But, frankly, I can't. My Master was....."

"Leave now." The voice interrupted again, a light wind swirling around the forest. "Like I said before, there is no Jedi's on this planet. So, you have no business here. Be gone or I will let one of the wolves....."

"Listen, who ever you are. I have been to hell and back in the last four years. I'll be damned if I am going to leave now after I traveled all this way just to find this place." Mica said, letting some of her anger get the best of her. "But, I am not leaving. My Master was Kitt Longhorn and....."

"Kitt Longhorn?" The voice inquired. The girl smiled, designating her sabre and clipping it back onto her belt as she stood still. 

"Good. Now that I have your attention, may I ask who you are and if you would gladly come down from your perch?" There was no answer as the wind whistled once again. Like magic, a cloaked figure walked towards her, it's face hidden in the fold of it's hood as a light mist swirled around it. It stopped right in front of her, the sun gleaming down onto it's back. 

"I am down, Mica Venn." A husky voice said from underneath the hood.

"Now, who are you?" Again, there was no answer as the figure turned it's head towards the girl. From what Mica could tell, this Jedi was not a very sociable one. "What is wrong with you? Ewok got your tounge?"

"Tien Rienheart." The figure replied, not moving.

"Ah. Good. We are finally getting somewhere. But, I would like to see the face behind the name, Tien Rienheart."

"You are asking too much at this moment, Mica. If you want a Master, you are going to have to gain his trust first." Tien replied, moving a hand from under his cloak, looking in another direction. He gently moved a log from across the way, sending it towards the two. It stopped right by them, gently rolling to a final resting place. "Move this log without the use of your hands or sabre."

"Fine." Mica said, crossing her arms over her chest. Tien turned his attention to her, his eyes glowing from the darkness of his hood. The Twi'lek girl walked over to the log and pushed it away with her foot. It rolled away from them as she turned her head towards the other, a light smile on her lips. "You didn't say I couldn't move it with my feet."

"I meant moving it with the Force, damn it." Tien muttered, sighing. "I guess you get that from Kitt."

"Yeah." Mica said, a small hint of sadness in her eyes. The Jedi sighed again as he took off his hood finally, revealing a toned face underneath. His green eyes sparkled some as he looked seriously at her.

"How do I know you are telling the truth, Mica Venn?"

"I have his sabre, don't I?"

"You could have killed him and took it away."

"No. Why would I do that?"

"How long were you Kitt's Padawan?"

"Four years. He came to Ryloth by accident. That is how he found out that I was Force Fused."

"I see. Just how much do you know, Mica?"

"Enough."

"That is not a good answer." Mica just stared at him, biting her lip as she did so. It had been a long time since she last used any of the Force that was inside her. She had been too sacred to do so. Tien no wanted to know what she was capable of doing and she had to give him at least a half assed answer. "Well?"

"I have been trained to use a sabre somewhat. I do know some healing things, but not enough to be depended on. I can definitely do some Force moves, like lifting things and a Force shield." The girl informed him. Tien just turned around, placing his hands behind his back. Mica slumped her shoulders some, a hopeless look crossing her face. "Is that not a good enough answer? Do you want me to tell you more?"

"No. That is good enough. For now." He replied, his back still to her as he started to walk off. "There is a place on this planet that us Jedi happen to live. Come on, Padawan."

"Wha...?" Mica whispered, a half smile forming on her lips. Tien didn't say anything else as he silently beckoned her to follow. The Twi'lek followed, not knowning what was going to happen next.

***

"How do I know you are not lying to me?" Kage Venn growled out, a claw like hand around his eldest son's, Ja'rof Venn, neck.

"I wouldn't lie to you, father." Ja'rof choaked out, his hands on his father's wrist. "I saw....with my own eyes....."

Kage let a growl escape his lips as he let go of his son's neck. Ja'rof dropped to the ground in a heap as he tried to catch his breath. The older Venn turned around, walking to the edge of the balcony on which the two Twi'lek's stood.

"I thought that she would have died a long time ago. I can't believe she would survive all of this." He grumbled under his breath, placing his hands on the railing. He looked down upon the rest of the community, his red eyes narrowed. "Where did you see her last, son?"

"In one of Tatooine's space ports. I don't know if she is still on the planet or in the Outer Rim, father. She could have been someone else."

"Well, I am not taking that chance that you didn't really see her. I want her found as soon as possible. Is that clear?"

"Yes father." Ja'rof whispered, pushing himself up from the marble ground. He stumbled to his feet as he aimlessly walked into the pallor of the house, his eyes somewhat glazed over. Kage didn't notice his older son's state as he continued to gaze down at the other Twi'leks below him.

"What makes you think that she is still alive, Kage?" A female voice asked from behind him. 

"I believe my son's words, Scarlet. I do not doubt his truthfulness." He snapped at his wife. Scarlet Venn walked to her husbands side, placing her hands on the balcony. 

"He has lied in the past."

"To you, maybe. To me, never. So, do not involve yourself in this matter. I dropped it four years ago."

"Then why are you still pursuing it then, Kage, if you had stopped a long time ago?"

"It is not a female's business to know these things, Scarlet."

"Fine. But, as long as my daughter is alive, it is my business." Scarlet said, turning around. She walked away from the balcony, allowing her husband to do what he had to do.

****

Chapter Two

Mica kneeled behind some bushes, Tien standing right next to her. His hood was still off, the wind softly rushing past his fine hair. His green eyes stared straight ahead, a small smile on his lips. In front of the two, a small clearing sat. A small cliff stood in front of it, a water fall splashing down into a huge lake. A cabin sat next to it, hiding slightly in the trees that surrounded it.

"This is the Jedi Falls, Mica. This is where us Jedi's dwell." Tien informed her.

"Who else lives here?" Mica asked, her pink eyes gazing around.

"Besides me, there's Crysta, Domi, Katie, and a few others. You will get to know them in time."

"Oh. How many are there exactly?"

"Hmmm. Exactly?"

"Yes, Tien. Exactly."

"That, I do not know Mica. We Jedi's of these falls tend to leave every now and then. So, it is kinda hard not to keep a accurate count of them. But, they are the same Jedi that come back."

"Even you?" Mica asked, a light smile on her lips. Tien did not answer as he stepped out into the golden light, again silently beckoning his new Padawan to follow. 

***

"Will you stop looking out of the window every five minutes?" Domi called from kitchen. A sweet smell flourished into the living room, where Crysta stood. Her arms were crossed over her chest some, her lips in a thin line.

"I can't help it, Domi. Even though I can sense that Tien is alright, I still worry. He did say that he felt something new come into the forest." She replied, not taking her eyes from the water.

"Maybe it is that Padawan of Kitt's. I mean, why would Tien get all worked up over nothing? That is not like him." The other answered, laughing slightly. "I will never understand that Jedi."

"Don't expect to, either. He will never be understood no matter how much you try."

"Oh well." Domi said as she got back to her cooking. Crysta sighed slightly, her lips still in the thin line. The small band of Jedi's had found this planet many years ago, even before some of the other's had been there. Only a few original members of the Jedi Falls were still there. Some had died heroically, defending what they believed in. Other's had to leave because of their Jedi ways. But, at times, they came back to visit one last time before going to their next destination.

Crysta had to smile at the thought of the last time the whole group was together. Katie, Domi, herself, Tien, Obi-Dan, Tomdal---the small band of Jedi's that saw each other through each battle and each new day. Now, some of them were scattered through this universe and the next, still a part of the Force no matter what.

"Hey! Look!" Crysta called out, her hands moving to her sides. 

"What? Katie finally jumped into the lake and didn't come up?" Domi asked, not really interested. 

"I wish." The other said, shuddering. Katie was the only Jedi that seemed to get on every one's nerves. The small girl did not want to stop asking question after endless question. "No, really. Tien is here. And, I think that is his new Padawan."

***

Tien walked in front of Mica as the two neared a small cabin. Mica felt her heart race with every step along the way. She was so close to her goal that she could feel it in her body. _Almost. You are almost there. Just a few more things to be taught and you will be able to do what you have been wanting to do for a while, _The Twi'lek thought to herself as the two kept walking.

Tien did not know of the girl's plan. For all he knew his new Padawan was a regular girl who just wanted to get some more training done. The older Jedi had no idea of the turmol Mica had gone through just so she could die. Die from the life that she no longer wanted to be in.

"From here on, you will have to learn more than the normal Jedi techniques. Do you know how to cook?" Tien asked her as they reached the cabin doors.

"Some what. Nothing great. Why? I am not really living at the falls. The Temple is my home." Mica answered. _At least, for now, _She thought bitterly.

"That does not matter. You will be spending most of your time here. At least, for the next few days. Then, we shall see."

"Good. I hope it doesn't take long. At least, the training. I kinda have a thing that I have been wanting to do for the past four years." The Twi'lek muttered, giving a small hint as the other opened the door to the cabin, ready to introduce the new Jedi.

****

Chapter Three

"What do you mean you can't find her? How hard is it to find a Twi'lek female?" Kage Venn's hologram raged.

"I am sorry, father. It will be done." Al'het Venn said, bowing slightly. His head tails, which were around his neck, gently swayed as his father's image faded out.

"For once, I wish he would not send us to do his dirty work." Ja'rof Venn said angrily as he sat in the pilot's chair of their ship, his hands in his lap. It was turned around so that he could see what Kage was raging about, which was basically almost always the same.

"That is father. Always wanting something that he can not have." His younger brother grumbled, straighting his back. "I do not know why we have to go through this. Mica was only trying to do something that _she _wanted to do."

Ja'rof sighed. He knew his younger brother was right. Right about their younger sister. She had tried to be what their father wanted her to be but did not see her future in the same way. She wanted to be a Jedi Knight not a dancer. Now, one of their sisters was dead and the other was about to become the next target. 

But, there was a lot of pressure on the two. A lot. Kage Venn had become a influential person on Ryloth. At least, in the family. _He is so close to becoming the next Venn to be on the Head Clan. Father will not let this be his downfall, _Al'het thought as he sat in the co-pilot's chair. He turned it so that he could see some of the stars and planets that made up most of the Outer Rim. Both had searched the whole planet at least five times in the past few days. Neither had any luck finding anything that even remotely was related to their small sister.

"You know, she could be dead." Al'het said, placing his elbows on the controls of the ship. "She wanted it that way."

"I don't blame her. I really don't." Ja'rof replied, turning his own chair around. He looked over at his brother with a grim expression. "But, we have to find her. Father wants her dead anyways."

"Yeah, well, I don't think that will happen any time soon."

***

****

Two Days Later

Mica Venn sat on a rock in front of the falls, her eyes watching the water spill into the lake below. She had a elbow on a knee, her chin on her open palm. The stars sparkled above her, the moon shining as bright as anything. In the water, several of the Jedi's she had met were swimming like they had no care in the world. 

Mica had a deep feeling of sadness. She wanted to be like the rest of them. Not having to worry about anything. About what happened in the past. About what she had done. Done to other people.

"Mica, are you okay?" A voice asked from next to her. The Twi'lek moved her head around to see Siri Kenobi sitting next to her in the grass, her knees brought up to her chest as she tilted her head at the other.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Mica wondered, forcing a smile on her lips. 

"You have been quiet since you came here. I first I thought it was because you are new around here and don't know everyone." Siri started as she looked up at the cliffs. Tien sat there, his cloak still on. This time, the hood was on his shoulders as he had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed and his head bowed. "Now, I don't think that anymore. I sense something much more different. Inside of you, I mean. I sensed the nervousness in you when I met you. At this moment, I sense a scared feeling." The Jedi looked at her with wide eyes. "Mica, you came here looking for a Master, right?"

"Yea."

"And you got one, right?"

"Yea."

"So, what is there to be scared of? You know us now." Mica stared at the other with no expression on her face. Her lips formed a thin, pressed line as thoughts raced through her mind. She turned her head back towards the falls, not knowing what to say.

"I guess I am scared of death. I really am." The Twi'lek replied, sighing.

"Death? Why are you scared of that? You are too young to die. Even when there is a whole universe out there, waiting for your protection." Siri informed her, biting her lower lip.

"It is kinda hard to explain, Siri. And painful."

"Look, Mica. Everyone here has something hard and painful to tell. Everyone. At one point in their lives, they felt like they wanted to die. If we all died, then you wouldn't be here right now."

"It can't be worse then what I have felt."

"Trust me. No one can top Tien. He has worse then most people would even think of."

Mica stayed quiet. There was nothing to say to the other. Everything she had gone through in the last eight years was enough to take up a few hours of boredom. _This is one of those moments that I sometimes wonder why I am not going to be alive after my training is complete. I shall see if I may, _She thought as the two were silent, thinking of their own pasts that were behind them.

***

Tien could hear Siri and Mica talk down by the base of the falls. He couldn't understand what they were saying but he knew at least the Twi'lek had finally opened up some. The Jedi had felt a disturbance within the young girl. Something that he had to fix. Quick. Before Mica did something she could not change for all eternity.

He had felt the same way before. Lost. Confused. Wanting to die because of all of the pain that was caused by mistakes and deaths. Even though there was still some of that pain inside him, Tien had the strength to let it out at times. Mainly when he and Crysta were alone, in their room in the cabin. But, that relationship had it's moments. And, one of the major ones were coming up. Marriage.

Tien opened his eyes so he could look down upon the Falls. Domi and Crysta had started a fire a little ways from the lake. The two were walking towards Mica and Siri, who now were quiet. The Jedi had to smile. Even though he was the only male at the Falls at this point, it was kinda nice to be around so many friends. There were other guys there but they came and went like the wind.

Suddenly, a ship went overtop the Falls and towards the forest. Tien looked up as it landed into the forest, a small smile forming on his lips. The other's had seen it as well as they all started to talk quickly. All except for Mica. She looked around like a lost Ewok looking for it's mother, not knowing what was going on. The Jedi could sense a taste of fear in her. Something that he did not feel at any other time. 

"Come on, Tien. Kloud is here!" Crysta called up to him. "And I think Kyra and Kris are with him as well!"

"Coming!" Tien yelled back down to her. He stood up, gently stretching his arms. _This is going to be a interesting couple of days, _He thought happily as he began his descent down the Falls.

****

Chapter Four--Two Weeks Later

"What do you mean you haven't found her yet?" Kage Venn screeched out, a pissed off look on his face. He was seething with anger as he looked at his sons, who were backing up to the door. 

"We have searched all of the Outer Rim a hundred times, father. We have gone to every planet possible that is known." Al'het said nervously, taking a quick look at his brother.

"We can not find her. She can not be alive anymore." Ja'rof put in, trying to sound somewhat overjoyed about that. 

"Fools!" Kage screamed out. "How can you miss one female Twi'lek? She couldn't haven't gone far from Ryloth." He turned around quickly, trying to control his anger. He started to breath in quickly as he placed calmness in his voice. "She has to be around here somewhere. Do you understand? SHE HAS TO BE HERE! She couldn't have disappeared into thin air."

"I don't see a purpose in finding her, father. You have banished her from Ryloth, didn't you?" His eldest son demanded, finding one last ounce of courage.

"That is not important to you, Ja'rof. The reasons why I want her dead is not for you to know. Just....just go out and find that little pest before I banish you as well." 

"Okay, okay." The two said, bowing some as they hurried out of the room. Kage let out a sigh of anger as he clenched his fists together, his anger getting bigger and bigger with each passing moment.

***

Mica felt the sweat go down her face as she kept her eyes focused on Tien. Her lightsabre was drawn, the white blade shining brightly, her eyes narrowed. The two had been sparing the last few hours as Kloud Jinn, Kyra Kenobi and Kris Kenobi looked on while they sat on the ground.

The Twi'lek quickly lunged forward to her Master, her sabre blade moving along with her. Tien stood still, a smile on his face. His lightstaff ignited as he defended himself with it. Both started to spar some as the sun bore down onto their backs.

Mica had begun to doubt her plan after she finished her training. It was beginning to become less and less likely she was going to die. She had started to like her new life at the Falls. Things were going more smoothly then it had before she came to the planet. The Twi'lek knew that most of the Jedi's here had worse then what she went through. She had felt like it was a bond that made them all close. A bond in which included her.

"Alright, Mica. Training is over with." Tien said, moving his staff down. Mica nodded, backing off. She disignited her sabre, clipping it back to her belt. The Jedi Master disignited the staff, holding it in his hands as he smiled. "I see Kitt has taught you well. You have a lot in him as well."

"I know. I have been told that many times." She replied, returning the smile. The two walked to the other Jedi's, who started clapping.

"Bravo. Bravo I say." Kloud Jinn said, standing up. Mica bowed, laughing some.

"Okay, okay. Don't give her a big head now." Tien said, shaking his head. Krya and Kris stood up, happy looks on their faces.

"Alright. Who's hungry?"

****

To Be Continued......

__

A/N: I know that this is a little weird. At first, I didn't know if I should do something like this without the use of any of the Star Wars characters. But, then I just went ahead and did this. So, I hope you all like it so far!

****


	2. Part Two

KNIGHTS OF THE LIGHT

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars what so ever. George Lucas does. I just own some of the original characters (while I do not own others) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Five: _TWO YEARS LATER_

In the far reaches of space, a lone planet sat in the infinite darkness. A sun was hanging several million miles away, shining what light it could down onto the planet named Bob. The only other light from the void were the surrounding stars. There were no ships, no battles, no forms of communication. Only space and the small system of planets that orbited the sun, in which Bob was a mere speck in.

Down on the planet, in a field in front of a looming cliff, a single waterfall glistened down into the awaiting lake. Not too far away, there was another lake but smaller in size. Surrounding the small clearing, tall green trees protected those who lived there. A cabin nestled at the edge of one side, the lights on from inside. 

The night sky glistened above as a single fire burned near the main lake. A small group of Jedi's stood near it, their faces reflecting the light. Each was wearing their own traditional Jedi garments in which they have adapted. Each had their own sabre, which they crafted from their own hands, or some other kind of weapon of choice. All were of different species and backgrounds, coming together for this one special night. 

One of the Jedi was kneeling down, her clawed hands on the bended knee. Her head was bowed down, her head tails laying peacefully on her back. Her pink eyes glistened with the small tears that were beginning to show at the base of her eyes. Though she had played this moment in her mind many times in the past few years, the emotions still hit her with every beat of her heart. The girl, who was once a lost Twi'lek child with no hope and no reason to live any more, was about to become the protectors of the universe. She was about to become a Jedi Knight. A Twi'lek Jedi Knight. A _female _Twi'lek Jedi Knight. At least, she hoped that she would.

"Mica Venn, you have trained hard in the last few years. I may not have been your Master for all of your training but you have come a long way. You have learned more then just the basic skills that are known to the Jedi but have learned some healing and Force type attacks that only a few have managed to master." Tien Rienheart said from under the hood that he wore over top of his Jedi robes. Next to him, Crysta stood, her hands at her side and her face emotionless. Next to the woman, Domi the Jedi Traveler stood, her eyes also showing no emotions. The hybrid stood silently, biting her lower lip for no reason. Kloud Jinn and Siri Kenobi stood on the other side of Tien, quietly looking down upon the Twilek girl. The only person who was not part of the ceremony was Katie Kenobi as she stood near the cabin, her arms crossed over her chest. "You have been trained hard, young girl. You have seen the hardships the Jedi face. You have been warned of the dangers that are out in the place we call the universe. You have sworn to protect this fragile wonder in which we live in." 

"Have I passed the trials Master Rienheart?" Mica Venn asked from the postion she was in, not even looking up from the ground. She was not answered right away from any of the Jedi as several moments of silence passed before she was answered.

"That depends on how you answer me this. Are you ready to become one of us? One of the Jedi's of Planet Bob?"

"Yes. Yes I am ready, Master."

"Ah. I can tell by those words, and the beating of your heart, that you are ready for the Knighthood. At least, in your mind."

"Yes, Master. I am. But, if I did not pass the trials, then I am not." Mica said, trying to hold back the tears and the fears that were welling up inside of her. _I knew it. I did not pass. I was not good enough. Nothing is good enough, _She thought as she heard the snap-hiss of Tien's light staff igniting. The girl closed her eyes, squeezing them shut. _I knew it! I am going to get killed because I am worthy of being a Jedi. I once wanted to die a long time ago but then the plans change. Sister, I am coming to join you!_

"Mica Venn, you shall never call me 'Master' again. There is no reason for you to do so." Tien spat out, brining the blade close to the Twi'lek's shoulder. 

"I know. Go ahead. Do it."

"You are no longer my Padawan, Mica Venn. I herby knight you full Jedi." Mica gasped out, opening her eyes quickly. She felt the heat of the blade go from shoulder to shoulder then retract back into it's hiding place. The girl slowly stood up, raising her head with the same speed. The Twi'ek saw the now smiling faces of the Jedi as a single tear went down her cheek. Tien smiled at her, placing the staff back onto it's sheath on his back. "I knew what you were thinking, Mica. Why did you doubt me?"

"I....I....felt like I had failed."

"No. No you did not fail. You passed each test far better then any of us." Crysta spoke up.

"You have been taught well, young one. Had you not had any previous training would you not have made it this far." Domi said softly, her eyes gleaming in the fire light. Tien walked up to Mica and placed a hand under her chin. He moved her eyes to his, his smile growing a little bit more.

"Kitt has taught you more then you think, Mica. Yet, you have taught yourself more." He told her, searching the girl's eyes.

"How so Mas.....uh, Tien?" The girl asked, quickly catching her self.

"You have learned to forgive yourself for things that you have not done. You have learned how to handle your past better then most of the Jedi's standing here. But, the most important lesson you have learned is....."

"That you need to PARTY!!!!" Kloud shouted out, letting out a whoop. Siri laughed, trying not to get out of the seriousness of the ceremony. Yet, that did not last long as Kloud did several flips in the air and the laughter caught on.

"Fine, fine. But, remember, we are Jedi." Tien adivised, putting his arms to his side and turning around to face the other.

"Oh, forget about being a Jedi for once, Rienheart. You gotta loosen up!" Crysta said, walking over to him and giving the Jedi several playful shakes. She looked at him thoughtfully as if trying to read his own thoughts. "You don't remember what it is like to be a normal person, do you?"

"Weeeellllll.....I wouldn't go that far." Tien said, turning his head away from her as he tried to keep the smile from his face. Thinking quickly, and with Jedi reflexes, the Master picked up the other and ran towards the lake. Crysta let out a cry of surprise as Tien plunged both of their bodies into the water. Mica now had to force herself not to laugh as she stole a quick glance towards Katie, who was glaring at the Twi'lek the whole time.

"Even after two damn years of more endless searching, you still can not find that female?" Kage Venn roared out, his red eyes flaring up with anger. He stood in the middle of the living room of the Venn mansion, glaring at the two sons that stood before him. 

"No, we can not sir. There is no trace of her. We have every bounty hunter known looking for her." Ja'rof Venn said, backing up. He nearly bumped into his younger brother, Al'het Venn, who stood almost directly behind him. 

"We even looked several times over. After all, it is a big universe." Al'het reminded his father as he also backed up.

"You idiots!" Kage fumed out, starting to call the two more then just that in their native language and what Huttesse could offer. 

"We will keep searching father. We will find her." The older one said once the name calling had died down. By then, the two brothers had backed towards the front door, looking for any escape root possible besides the one behind them. 

"No. You will do no such thing." Kage snapped out, sitting down onto a chair. He closed his eyes, rubbing the temples of his forehead as he leaned back. "You two have done enough fooling around to last for the rest of your lives."

"Wha....? We have been trying to find the girl for you!" Ja'rof complained, his mouth dropping open in mock horror. He looked over at his younger brother, who had the same look on his face.

"Silence you bantha foddler. I know what you have been doing the last two years. You have wasted more time then you are worth. I should have not let you to spend all that time doing nothing."

"But, father....."

"Don't 'But father' me, Ja'rof. Neither one of you has found that female in the last six years. I have given you more time then I should have allowed."

"We _have _searched this universe ten fold in the last six years. If you do not believe me, ask any bounty hunter you can find." Al'het out, a blast of anger now going through his body. Kage opened his eyes, glaring at the two through narrowed slits.

"If you had really been searching, then you would have searched every damn backwater planet known to every damn species that dewels in the Outer Rim."

"What other backwater planets are there, father? Endor was the last one we checked and that is one of the last that was on the map."

"My dear sons." Kage smirked, standing up, a evil glare in his eyes. "Do you really think that _every _single planet is on that map? There is still one that I can recall from a old Jedi legend that has been forgotten by mere mortals like ourselves."

"Huh?" Al'het and Ja'rof glanced at each other before glancing back at their father. The old Twi'lek chuckled darkly, a shadow of hatred crossing his face. "How do you know of Jedi legends?"

"Don't you think that there were ever Jedi's on Tatooine?"

****

Chapter Six: _The Next Night_

Scarlet Venn moved along the shadows of the house, darting her eyes across the darkness. With her Twi'lek eyes, she could make out the figure's of the furniture and the walls. Everything was clear to her though it was black as anything all around her.

The woman was determined to find her daughter. She had some idea as to where she might be but she couldn't be certain. Scarlet couldn't be certain about anything anymore. Her husband had become so possessed about finding their daughter that was now really scaring her. At first, the Twi'lek thought it was just something Kage would try to find then forget about it a year later. Yet, it had been a ongoing process that had dragged on for many years and now was about to erupt into a battle in which she hoped that Mica would be able to survive.

Stopping in the middle of the doorway that lead to the dinning room, Scarlet turned her head around. She stared at the darkness for several moments, her eyes going wide for a moment. _Please don't be awake just yet. I need just another hour. That is all I need, _She thought as she sighed. Turning around, the Twi'lek stared forwards only to look into a pair of glowing eyes. She jumped back, holding a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out.

"Damn it, Al'het. What in the hell are you doing up now? Aren't you and Ja'rof going with your father in a couple of days?" Scarlet demanded, keeping her voice low as she lowered her hand down to her chest. She stared at her youngest son for a moment as she calmed herself down.

"He is no longer my father." Al'het Venn growled softly. "He wants to kill my sister."

"You just now noticing this?"

"Whatever. He is going crazy, mother. Now he wants to go off and find Mica. Ha claims he knows where she is. I don't believe him." Scarlet was quiet as she walked past her son. She did not say anything as she moved towards the back door, giving Al'het a sad look as he watched her go in the night. "You mean to tell me that there is such a place?"

"Yes, my son. I know. Kage knows. Mica knows. The whole Venn family knows. It is just that....." Her voice trailed off in sadness.

"Just what?"

"Just that Kage thought that you had known about the planet and already searched it. That is why he never brought it up."

"How do you know about it?"

"Mica isn't the only one in this family that has been and is Forced fused. Your grandparents were fused as well. Unfortunately for your father, but thankfully for us, he was not fused. My guess is it skips every other generation and Kage was skipped."

"What about us? Why aren't we fused then?"

"Your powers were realized too late, my son. Kage did not believe in such things until you were too old to be trained."

"And Mica....?"

"He thought that if his sons were not able to be Jedi, then his daughter could not. Besides, he would be banished to death if anyone found out that he had a warrior for a daughter." Al'het did not say anything as he walked to his mother, taking one of her hands into both of his claws.

"Is that why he is after Mica? He is scared that she is a warrior and he is not?" He whispered. The Twi'lek saw, in the night, his mother's head move up and down. "Then, we will go with you and find Mica. She needs to be warned."

Mica stared at the ceiling of her room in the Temple, her hands behind her head. She was laying on the bed that was at one side of the master bedroom, covers and pillows all around her. The moonlight from the three moons shone down from the window and from behind the lace that hung overtop the glass. A mirror reflected some of this light onto the bed, casting a small shadow onto it. 

The Twi'lek couldn't sleep. The excitement from the celebration the day before had left her happy and tired. Despite not having any sleep for the past five days, she still felt it hard to go to sleep. Everything was new to her even though she was no longer a Padawan. Tien was no longer her master. She was out on her own and loving every moment. Yet, not every memory in her dreams was happy. There were still the ones of the battle that had taken place six years before. Though nineteen now, the images of her first master's and her twin sister's at the age of thirteen were still almost fresh in the girl's mind.

There where still things she had to do before she could move on with her life. Still some unsettled scores she knew she had to deal with. Yet, Mica knew, that if she was to go back to Ryloth, she surely would be killed. After all, a female Twi'lek was not to be any kind of warrior. It was forbidden by Ryloth law. Every female had to abide by it even though some were not Twi'lek. Visiting females were shun down upon by the males because most had occupations other then that of a dancer. Most were pilots that did not want to stay on Tatooine or to refuel there. Who could blame them? Even some the Twi'lek's didn't want to be on that planet despite the fact that both planets were in the Outer Rim and it's territories. After all, the desert planet was the crime planet of the universe. Only Courscant came in second even after the Imperials had left it many years ago.

Mica yawned as she turned over onto her side. She had a long week and was determined to get some sleep even if it meant not going to the falls for the next week. She was too tired to do anything and just wanted to have her eyes closed and not wake up for the next two days. She didn't care as she closed her pink eyes tightly. _I will get some sleep. I need it, _Was the Twi'lek's last thought as she drifted off to a sound sleep.

__

Three days later

Tien Rienheart moved along the edge of the lake, staring down into the clear blue water. His boots were at the edge, on a stump that had been there for a long time. Clouds had covered the sky, making the blue color go to a near black. A low rumble could be heard in the distance, a hint has to what was going to happen in the next few hours. Yet, the Jedi did not care. He now had so much free time on his hands that he would love a challenge that night. To him, swimming in water when a storm was going on up above was that certain challenge. Crysta had always said that the Jedi would get killed doing something. _Maybe she is right. One day I will get killed. Heh. Not anytime soon though, _He thought to himself with a chuckle.

Tien heard someone already splashing in the water. He stopped at the water's edge and looked out into the lake just as Katie Kenobi was walking out. Water ran along her body as she locked her eyes with the other. Her tunic was wet but she didn't seem to care at all.

"What are you doing out here?" The Master asked her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wanted to go for a swim before the storm kicked in. You better go inside your own cabin before something happens." The girl warned him as she stepped out of the lake.

"Katie, I am fully aware that there is a storm coming. I know I have to go inside because of it. However, I have been trained to withstand a whole hell of a lot more then you have."

"Heh. Right."

"Katie, just go inside. Okay?" Tien turned his back on her, starting to walked away from Katie.

"Did you teach Mica how to be so rude to friends?"

"Mica has nothing to do with you going inside."

"Frankly, it has everything to do with me." With that, the older Jedi stopped in his tracks. He turned his head around so his brown eyes could look at Katie. 

"Why are you hateful towards her?"

"Easy. She came here so suddenly and everyone just trusts her completely the moment she does. Why, it took you a year to trust me. Why her so quickly? I mean, she could be lying about her knowing what's his name."

"Kitt Longhorn. That was his name, damn it. The only reason why we trusted Mica faster then you was the fact that she had no secrets to tell. At least, ones that don't involve the rest of us getting killed over it."

"Heh. You really believe that Mica doesn't have any secrets?"

"I didn't say that." Katie glared at Tien when he said those words.

"You don't know Mica that well. None of us do. She was here one moment and the next she is your damned Padawan."

"I have had a lot of chances to have Padawan's and I was not going to give up another chance Katie.

" Did she say why she came here?"

"No. She didn't have to tell us nothing. I could tell just by the look on her face that she had been through hell and back twice and lived to tell about it. Everyone here has a part of their past that they do not want to talk about yet. Mica needs more time."

"She had two years, you know."

"Yea. So?"

"You know, Tien, you ought to pre-screen your Padawan's before you take one in as your own. That just may save your life one day." With that, Katie walked past Tien, giving him a cold glare before she turned her body fully around. The Jedi Master watched her go past the Rienheart cabin and go into her own. He tried to keep his anger down as a snarl came to his face and a bolt of lightening went across the now dark sky.

Crysta stared out of the window of the Rienheart cabin that overlooked the lake as she sighed. Behind her, Domi, Siri, Kloud, and Mica were playing a game of sabacc at the kitchen table. The four had tried to get her to play a half hour before with no such luck. So, they continued to play without her. She was too busy watching Tien at the lake, trying to get himself killed again. Now, the Jedi had seen him start something with Katie yet again. _That girl is either going to get killed by some Sith or one of us is going to do it, _She thought bitterly to herself as she sighed once again. _There is a bigger chance that someone from here is going to do it. Sith have not come here in many years, which is a good thing none of the least._

"Hey, Crysta. Why don't you come over and play a game or two? It'll take your mind off of things." Domi called out to her, breaking the Jedi's trance. Crysta turned her head towards the small group, a forced smile on her lips. "Come on. I already got Kloud's ship and half of Mica's Temple. See if I can also get this cabin too."

"Ha ha. Very funny. No, that is alright. I think I rather...." Before Crysta could speak the rest of her sentence, a loud engine roared over top of the cabin. The game stopped between the Jedi's as the walls shook some. Kloud, Siri, and Domi looked at each other in wonder while Mica quickly stood up, her mouth hanging open in a O of surprise. The Twi'lek ran towards the door, barely caring about the storm that had started outside. The door to the cabin opened before the Jedi got to it, reveling a soaked Tien. He was pushed back as Mica ran past him in a hurry.

"What the.....?" He cried out as he spun around to watch his former Padawan run out into the storm.

****

Chapter Seven:

_No. Not now. How could they have found me in this place? _Mica Venn thought quickly as she bounded from the cabin just as a small ship landed in the middle of the clearing. The Twi'lek skidded to a stop, a panicked look crossing her face. That all changed several minutes later when the ramp to the metal heap slowly opened and a female Twi'lek stepped out into the rain, making the girl's mouth drop open. 

"Mo...mother? What are you doing here?" Mica gasped out, going to her knees. Hearing these words, Scarlet Venn halted at the end of the ramp, turning her body towards the once small child that was her daughter. Her lips turned to a smile as she ran to her daughter and knelt in front of her, giving the Twi'lek a big hug. Mica hugged back, the surprise now draining away. 

Two more Twi'leks had come out of the ship when the two ended the embrace and stood up. Mica's face went from happiness to horror as she stared at her two brothers. Then, it turned to a snarl as she got into a fighting stance. By this time, the rest of the Jedi's had come out of the cabin and were watching the reunion.

"What are you two doing here? Did father send you out here to kill me?" Mica growled out, her pink eyes blazing with anger that she struggled to keep down.

"No, we have not. Father does not know we are here. But, he knows you are." Al'het Venn informed her, bowing slightly. "Mica, you are a Jedi now. You are more powerful then father ever dreamed you could be."

"Let's get inside and talk this over. There is something you should know." Ja'rof muttered.

"Damn right." Mica heard Tien mutter under his breath as she stole a quick glance over to his direction.

"Okay, let me get this straight now." Kloud started as he sat on a chair in the living room of the living room. He leaned forwards, towards the three Twi'lek's that stood in the middle of the room. Crysta, Siri, and Mica were sitting on the couch on the other side, each silent. Domi was leaning against the arm of the couch, watching the event unfold. Katie had joined them not too long ago, slipping in when no one had noticed. Tien was busy listening and staring out of the window, his arms crossed over his chest. "This Twi'lek, called Kage, is on his way here because he wants his daughter, Mica, dead. Is that right?"

"Yes." Scarlet said, a firm expression on his face.

"Why?"

"Because, his honor was hurt because his daughter wanted to be a Jedi. A warrior."

"What's so bad about that?" Siri spoke up from next to Mica. Ja'rof turned around to face the three.

"By Ryloth law, females are not allowed to be a warrior of any kind. It is forbidden to be one. See, woman have basically no rights were we live. What they do have still restricts them from doing much anything without a Twi'lek male present." He explained to the Jedi. Siri nodded in agreement, now understanding.

"Is that why Kitt died? He was training a female?" Tien spoke up, not turning around from the window.

"Yes. That is why. I wanted to be a Jedi before it was too late. Kitt was the one who saved me. He trained me to be a warrior. Without him, I would not have been freed." Mica said, standing up. She walked over to her former Master, her head tails swinging on her back. "Tien, please understand. I did not know that my father would go this far. I had hoped that he would have thought that I was dead by the time I had finished my training."

"But, he didn't. Now you may have doomed us to hell, Mica." Katie spoke up from the other side of the room. Tien turned around, looking past Mica to the other one as she walked towards them, her arms opened wide. "See? Didn't I tell you? I _knew _she was going to be trouble the moment I laid my eyes on her. I think that she should be taken back to where ever the hell she came from and killed. That way, we all can live in peace for the rest of our lives and not have to worry about a thing."

"We may not know how or what her father might do, but we can't just abandon Mica like this. I, for one, am not about to let one of my fellow Jedi's be hurt just because of a law of a planet that is no where near us." Domi said, jumping up straight. "We are friend and I'll be a bantha's uncle if I am going to let this girl go."

"Darn right!" Crysta, Kloud, and Siri said, standing up quickly. Mica looked around for a moment before turning her attention back to Tien, who had a hard look on his face.

"Tien...." She spoke, taking one step closer to her. "Please...."

"Don't listen to her, Tien. She is trying to brainwash you." Katie called out. He did not answer the other Jedi as he stared directly into Mica's pink eyes.

"Katie." He called back to her. 

"Yes?" The Kenobi girl asked, happiness in her eyes.

"Shut up for once and go get your sabre. It is time to do some practicing."

****

To Be Continued.....


	3. Part Three

****

KNIGHTS OF THE LIGHT:

THE FIRST JEDI

__

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars whatsoever. George Lucas does. I do, however, own the original characters (some I don't, though ^_^.) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

CHAPTER NINE: _Two days later_

Mica Venn sat on a log just outside of the Temple, in the woods that surrounded it. Her legs were dangling towards the ground while her clawed hands were holding onto the back of the fallen tree. Her pink eyes were closed, her body letting the wind whip around her. She knew that someone was near her but she did not say anything to it.

"I know you probably don't trust us now, Mica. But you have to." Ja'rof Venn's voice said from behind her. Mica did not answer her brother. Instead, she kept her eyes closed and her body ridged. "Say something, damn it. You have been sitting there for the last few hours without moving or speaking. I am beginning to wonder if you are part of the forest."

"Ja'rof, there is nothing I have to say to you or Al'het." Mica said coldly, not even blinking her eyes open.

"What about mom?"

"Nor her."

"Why her? She did nothing to you or did we."

"She let father kill my twin. She stood by while he slaughtered my master. You two helped him destroy what I had worked so hard for at that time. Now you are going to do it again."

"Mica, we had to! It was either that or banishment!" The Twi'lek Jedi took that moment to open her eyes so that she could stand up, open her eyes, and turn to face her older brother.

"You bastard! You were only thinking about yourselves! You have lived your lives on Ryloth while I managed to survive out here. I nearly killed myself in the last six years because I though I was the one who killed my sister and my master!"

"Mica, listen." Ja'rof whispered, climbing over the log and to his sister. Mica kept her hardened gaze on him, her eyes narrowed. "We didn't go along with father because we wanted to."

"Let me guess. You were forced, right?" Ja'rof shook his head. 

"We went along with him because we had to cover up where you had gone in the last few years. Mica, he knew about the force running through your blood. He knew even before you were born. That is why he didn't want you to be a Jedi. That is why he killed your master."

"Sure he did."

"Look. Father is also Force Fused. He never got the training he needed so his power ran cold. He can't even lift a pebble without the use of his hands."

"If you say that he was Forced Fused, why wasn't he trained?"

"You know how rare Twi'lek Jedi's are, right?"

"Yea."

"Most Twi'leks do not leave Ryloth much less the Outer Rim. In order for him to be trained, he had to be sent to the Jedi Council on Courscant. Our grandparents did not want to lose a son to the Jedi's because they did not want to lose their power on this planet. Most Force Fused Twi'lek children are not realized until it is too late. By the time he _was _realized by others, it _was_ too late for him to be trained."

"Did he know?"

"In a way, no. Grandfather did not tell him he was fused. He only told him that the Force skips every other Venn family member."

"Why tell him that?"

"Grandfather knew that father wasn't the one who is to bring peace before this universe. He was only thinking of greed and power." Ja'rof took several more steps towards the other but she backed up.

"Don't come any closer. I can, and will, kill you if you do." She said, quickly placing a hand on the silver hilt of her saber. Ja'rof stopped, watching her closely.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Why should I? You could be lying about whole thing. In fact, you probably are. Father has you under his spell."

"Mica, you seemed so trusting only a couple of days ago. Why did you change so suddenly?"

"You really think that I would get all untrusting on you in front of the other Jedi?" Mica spun around, on her heels and started walking towards her Temple.

"Really? You think that I would automatically tell father where you are? You think I would go in search of you and just find you like that?" The Twi'lek stopped for a moment, her lips pursing together. She turned her head around to look at the other.

"I am sure that father knew where I was the whole time. He probably just didn't want to come after me cause he just wanted to delay."

"Mica, you are so wrong. We _were_ looking for you but in the wrong places. We had an idea as to where you were but we could not show our thoughts to father. He _would _have come here instantly and killed you. You should know that by now."

"I am sorry, Ja'rof. I can not trust you now or ever. That is one thing that you do know." With those words, Mica turned her head around and walked towards her Temple. Ja'rof sighed and sat down onto the ground beneath him, the night sky glittering above him.

***

Tien Rienheart stared up at the ceiling, his hands behind his back. A light blanket covered his body as the moonlight shone in from the open window that was next to his bed. The rest of the room was bathed in darkness around him, though there was a burning candle on top his nightstand. A few shadows played on the walls but not enough for the Jedi to hide under the covers.

He was thinking about things. What had happened several days ago. It was not the fact that there was something about Mica's past that kept him awake. Sure, he had something's that he did not want the other's to know. Hell, most of the Jedi's at the falls had something that they did not want to share with the other's. But, it was the fact that the Twi'leks past had caught up with her. Even though Tien was sometimes overwellemed about his own past, there was other things that he had to be worried about.

A soft clicking sound made him come out of his daydream. He sat up and looked out into the clearing. Standing only a few feet away, Katie Kenobi stood, her arms crossed over her chest. From what he could sense, she had been standing there for a while. Tien growled something under his breath and opened the window.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" He hissed out.

"Come out here. There is something that I need to talk to you about." Katie answered, not moving.

"Can't it wait until light? Jedi's need their sleep too, you know."

"I don't care. It's important." Tien sighed and climbed out of the window. He quickly jogged up to her, a pissed off look on his face.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about that couldn't wait?" The younger Jedi pointed up to the sky. "What?"

"He's here."

"Who's here?"

"Mica's father. I can sense him. I can tell he is ready to come down here. He may be on the planet by light." The other smiled.

"Ah. Finally." Katie placed her hands at her sides, tilting her head as she did so.

"Why are you so intent on protecting Mica?"

"She is one of us. I would do the same to anyone else."

"All except for me." Tien glared at her.

"What do you expect me to do? Hand her over and say 'Here she is, sir. Do what you want'?"

"That is a option that should be considered."

"First off, I don't care what options you have to offer. Second, you may be of Kenobi blood, but that does not make you any less of another Jedi on this planet. Third, Mica as more power then all of us combined. After all, her spirit in the wrong hands could be fatal."

"That is a chance I think we all should take. Don't you?"

"No."

"Damn it, Tien."

"Why do you hate her so much?" The Jedi asked, his face hard. 

"Why? I'll tell you why!" She shouted out, balling her fists. "I can see what you too have. I can see it in your eyes. You love her." 

"Love her?" He asked, confused.

"Yes. That is what I said."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I love Mica. There, I said it. Happy?"

"Well, then. Now that is in the open, don't you think you should have considered other people's feelings?"

"Katie, are you saying that you have feelings for me?" He inquired.

"Ah, the great Tien Rienheart finally figured it out. It only took you six years to do so." She spat out, glaring at him. She turned around, stomping away, leaving Tien to wonder what the hell just happened.

***

Kage Venn stood at the bridge of the ship, his clawed hands clasped behind his back. He stared out of the window that sat in front of him, a hateful expression on his face. He watched the stars twinkle in the black blanket, his eyes narrowed. There was no one moving behind him as he was the only one on the ship. At least, at the moment.

The Twi'lek knew more then what he was told. He had figured out that his two sons and his wife had gone down onto the planet that was just below him. He had figured that they had told his only daughter already. He knew that they would be prepared for him or whatever he was about to do. At least, what they _thought _he was going to do. In fact, he hoped that they would. 

Kage smirked, his eyes gleaming with the knowledge of finally finding his daughter and being able to revel what he had kept inside of him for many years.

CHAPTER TEN:

As first light came to the Planet Bob, things were tense. The forests, lakes, flowers--everything felt the mists of battle that was about to take place. The winds blew lightly and the shades of night slowly faded away to the light of dawn. The creatures of the planets peeked out of their homes, some not venturing out of their havens. They understood what was going on in the outside world and chose to watch from the comforts of their own homes.

Once the dews of the morning dried, and the mists of the fog started to lift, six figures were seen walking from the forests. Mica, Kloud, Crysta, Domi, Siri, and Tien walked in a straight line next to one another, their faces hardened with their tasks that laid ahead. Each had their lightsabres on their belts and held their heads up high, walking towards their destiny. Dark clouds were in the far distance, far enough to allow some early sunlight filter in. Yet, even with this light, there was darkness. In the shadows of the forests, a lone figure waited. He saw the line of Jedi's stop in the middle of the clearing, their eyes staring straight ahead. As they did, the dark one did not move. He waited patiently, his eyes trained on one of them.

"Where is he?" Domi whined, looking around nervously, placing a hand on her lightsabre. The rest did the same, their eyes moving around some as they looked upon one another. Mica stepped forwards, unclipping her own sabre from her belt. She didn't say a word to anyone as she started to walk towards the forest, a set goal on her mind. Crysta looked at everyone else and then started to follow her. The Twi'lek stopped and turned around, her eyes narrowing.

"No. Do not follow." She told them, putting a hand up. The Jedi stopped, looking confused. "I want to do this on my own."

"Mica......" Siri said in a warning tone as she shook her head.

"No. I have to. It is the only way I can know what my father really thought all those years ago." With those words, Mica backed up, and turned around, her arms at her side as she disappeared into the forest. Crysta watched her go, gulping back the tears.

"She is stubborn." Kloud commented, watching what space the Twi'lek had occupied before. "She is going to get herself killed."

"No, she won't. I have complete faith in her. She just needs to find the truth behind her past." Tien said, his eyes gleaming with pride. "If she needs us, she knows how to call. She knows we are here to help."

***

Mica Venn walked along the forest ground, her eyes staring straight ahead. Her body did not flinch as she ducked under low branches and climbed over fallen logs. The Force guided her to where she needed to be, even though she did not know exactly where that was. She had a feeling as to where that might be but she was not certain. After all, this was her father. Someone who would kill her if he had the chance. And, he might take it while he was on the planet.

The Twi'lek stopped in her tracks, her eyes moving to the side. In a instant, before she could do anything, she was pulled back and a sharp blade was at her throat. She put her claws on her attackers arm, her sabre dropping to the ground and her eyes still to the side.

"Well well. Look what I found." A voice hissed into her ear, snickering at the present predicament. "Thought you would be harder to catch."

"Go ahead. Kill me. You have the chance to, father." She hissed out, baring her teeth some. Suddenly, she was pushed forwards and found herself trying to stay on her feet. Quickly grabbing her sabre from the leaves, Mica spun around to face Kage Venn, who had a smirk on his face. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"I figured you'd want that. But, that is too easy. I want to see what you have learned while you were here."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Simple. You were the only child of mine to have any Jedi Training. You should know that by now, Mica."

"Yea, so?" Kage growled something under his breath, bearing his sharp teeth some.

"You know Ryloth law. No female is to be a warrior of any kind." Mica had to sneer at that.

"You are such a fool, father, to realize that Ryloth law does not reach out here."

"At that time, you were living on the planet." The Twi'lek glared at him.

"If you had not found out, I would have been off of Ryloth within the next two months. Once I went past the Outer Rim, you couldn't do anything to me. I doubt any sane Bounty Hunter would go after a seasoned Jedi with a fully trained Padawan. Even if one did, I don't think he would have lasted long."

"If you don't notice, your master is dead." Mica's eyes flared up with anger as her chest began to move up and down with the same emotion flowing through her veins. Kage smiled at her. "Seems like I have hit something."

"You bastard. I know you killed him." 

"You are correct. Yet, there is something else you need to know." With swift movement of his arm, the other Twi'lek pulled a hilt of a lightsabre out of his cloak and ignited it. The black blade came to life and illuminated his face. His daughter backed up some, surprise now appearing on her face. "Yes, I am a Jedi too. Actually, a Dark Jedi because I never really like being a total Sith."

"How? You had to have training....."

"It was easy. I knew I was Forced fused when I was a child. My parents didn't know about it at all until it was too late to be realized. But, by then, I had been around enough traveling Jedi's to learn how to lift things in the air, do some good enough Force moves at the time, and learn how to use a lightsabre." Mica growled something under her breath as she ignited her own sabre, the while blade sliding upwards. She twirled it around several times, her eyes on her father, who still had the smirk on his lips. "I would love to see what you can do, daughter. I have spent many years getting my own strength and powers to what they are now, probably longer then what you have been doing."

"Let's go...." The girl sprang forward, her eyes blazing.

***

Scarlet Venn flew from her own ship on the other side of the cabins, her eyes wide with fear. Behind her, Ja'rof and Al'het were close to her and feeling some sort of panic inside of them. They ignored what was around them, only caring about what had already started. All three had to get to Mica before anything happened to her.

Scarlet took in a deep breath and ran a little faster, the fog now totally disappeared from view. All that was left was enough visibility to see almost into the approaching forest and the Jedi's that were standing several feet in front of it. A couple turned around to see the Twi'lek female rush past her and towards the forest. One went after her and pulled her back to the rest of them.

"Don't go in there." The one who had her, named Kloud. 

"I don't care! My daughter is in there! She could get killed!" She shouted out, struggling to get free. Her son's slowed down to a jog then stopped altogether. They took in deep breaths as they breathed hard at the same time.

"I know she could. We all do. But there isn't much we can do without her signaling us to help her." The one called Domi said as she stepped in front of her. 

"I was the one who trained her. I have faith in Mica. She knows what she is doing." Tien spoke up from next to Crysta. Scarlet kept struggling, not listening to what the other's were saying.

"Kage is stronger then her! She is only a child!" She screamed.

"Strength isn't the only factor to being a Jedi, Scarlet. You also have to be smarter then the other and know what you are doing with the abilities that you have." Siri said, walking up to her. The Twi'lek stopped moving and looked up at the Jedi. "Kage has the Force running through his body, just like the rest of us Jedi. But, it is not the Light nor the Dark side. It is in between in what we refer to as the 'Dark Jedi'."

"What's that?" Al'het breathed out.

"A Dark Jedi is not of the Light or of the Dark. He or she has both sides of the Force running through their bodies at the same time. While he or she may help either side whenever they chose to at a certain point in their lives, they are being pulled between both Light and Darkness. Each side tells them to do one thing while the other tells them to do something totally different. 

"As a Dark Jedi, Kage can feel the hatred of a Sith but the compassion of a Jedi. He can allow certain things to go by him but he has to somehow force himself to overpower the opposite side. This is where Mica's abilities come into play. Since she is a full Light Sided Jedi, she can use that to her advantage. She does not have to listen to both sides of the Force like her father does. But, she is not immune to everything Kage throws at her yet she has the upper hand in the fight."

"Why is that? If Kage is a Dark Jedi, and has both sides in him, why does she have the advantage over him." Tien took in a breath and answered for Siri.

"I say this for all Jedi's, Dark Jedi's, and Sith, past, present, and future. I may be wrong in time, which will tell us the truth. But, there is only one side a Force fused child, man, or woman can listen to at once. Whatever side that person chooses, then that is the side that person is on. Kage has both in him and both are telling him what to do. He has two things raging a war inside of him."

"I'm confused. What the hell do you mean?" Ja'rof demanded fiercely. Tien looked at him solemnly.

"How old is your father in Basic?" The Twi'lek shrugged.

"Well, by Twi'lek, he is about fifty. In Basic, I don't know. Human's rarely come to Ryloth so there is little reason to use the language or anything to do with it." Kloud took in a deep breath and let his grip on Scarlet drop. The other's looked at him, confused. "What?"

"My guess is that he is near a couple of hundred of years old or older." The Jedi shrugged. "That's by Basic years, I think I could be mistaken, give or take thirty or forty odd years Maybe a hundred or so." He looked at Tien. "Why do you need to know?"

"Normally with a Dark Jedi, both sides beckon him to do whatever the hell they want to do with him. Basically speaking, a Jedi in between can live a normal life, helping either side as they choose. The Force is strong in them but it isn't like if he or she was a full Jedi or Sith. They do not have full power if they were. But, after time, the war between the sides get's a little rough on their bodies after a few decades."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning, Kage could die wither or not he brings Mica down with him." Scarlet dropped to her knees and took in several breaths. She looked around, a single tear going down her cheek.

"No matter what, one will die. I may loose Mica again." Tien looked towards the forest, his eyes piercing the darkness. He could feel the heat of the battle yet he did not go in. Not yet. Mica had not called for their help.

"Scarlet, listen to me." The Jedi turned around to face her. "Mica will not die. She has a lot of power in her. She just doesn't know it yet. Her heart won't let her. The truths that she upholds won't allow the death blow to harm her. She can do it. She is a Jedi. She is a Knight of the Light." He sighed, his eyes closing. "May the Force be with her....."

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

Sweat dripped down Mica's face as she stared intently into Kage's eyes. The blades of the sabre's clashed together in a spectrum of Light and Dark as their bodies moved together like a dance. Light spiraled down onto the two, spinning into a web of vines and branches. Whatever was in the way of the two were pushed back with their bodies or the Force, barely giving either scratches.

"Give up, damn it. You can't last much longer." Kage growled at her as they backed off. Mica took in a deep breath, disigniting her sabre. She clipped it back onto her belt, a light smile on her lips. The other looked at her, tilting his head and showing a hint of confusion. Then, he laughed. "Silly girl. What are you planning on doing to me?"

"This...." She whispered, closing her eyes. She started to pull the Force into her body, a light of blue starting to engulf her body. The Twi'lek did not open her eyes as she continued to pull it into her body, the aura becoming more of a darker shade of blue.

"What the hell are you doing?" She could hear Kage's own sabre retracting. Then, the sound of pounding feet came towards her as Mica suddenly opened her eyes. She jumped out of the way and onto a log just as Kage flew past her, not letting go of the Force that was in her body. 

"I may not see you but I can still sense your presence." She closed her eyes again, pulling the Force into her body even more. The aura started to go even darker as she scrunched her nose some at the motion of the Force that was in her body. Another ring of laughter came to her ears.

"Foolish. That is what you are. I think you are using the Force to make your body stronger so that you can beat me. It won't work." Mica snapped her eyes open and raised her right hand up. She opened her palm and narrowed her eyes, the aura spinning all around her. Kage laughed some more, shaking his head. "Nice, Mica. Very nice. But, this is the end for you." His face became serious and he stopped laughing. "You have failed again. You couldn't save your sister. You couldn't save your master. Now, you can't save yourself. It's your fault that they are dead. It's your fault you are killing yourself."

"You don't know how wrong you are, father. I have learned a long time ago that their deaths weren't my fault. I have learned to live with my past and the fact that I can't change it. Kitt once told me that the Force is the same inside of us, wither we are Jedi, Sith, or a Dark Jedi. But, I can see where the flaw is in that. It does not include you. You are not the same."

"Shut up and let me end this now so you can die."

"You are right about one thing father."

"And that is?" Kage laughed out.

"This will end." Mica smiled and let go of the Force that was pent up in her body. Like a fireball, the Force flew from her hand and screamed towards Kage. He stopped laughing, his mouth dropping open. His eyes went wide as the flame pushed his body backwards, not giving him a chance to jump out of the way. He was forced back at a fast rate, hitting some smaller trees before he was finally jammed into the trunk of a tree. 

Mica stopped the flow of the Force as she jumped down from the log and took in a deep breath as she went to her knees. The blue aura faded from around her as she let out the rest of the Force on her own. Her hands went to the ground as well, trying to keep her body from falling. She managed to raise her head up to see where her father was at. The Twi'lek shakily stood up and started to limp towards the tree where her father had been forced to. 

By then, Kage had slid down to the forest floor and was laying there, motionless. A trickle of blood was going down the side of his mouth as Mica walked to his side and kneeled next to him. He looked up at her, some anger still inside of him as he tried to sit up but could not.

"Wha....what have you done?" He choked out. The Jedi did not answer as she closed her eyes and gently placed both of her hands over his chest. She stared to bring the Force back into her body and a white aura engulfed her. Instead of using it for attack, Mica let the energy flow into her father, the aura now surrounding him. Kage let out a cry of pain but that died down as soon as the Force left his body. He continued to stare at his daughter as the white totally faded and the girl opened her eyes. She did not look at him as she stood up and placed her hands at her side. 

"I do not want to see you again. I do not want to hear your name in my mind. After this moment, I am not your daughter and you are not my father. I want you to go back to Ryloth and live there. You will die, knowing that your only daughter is a warrior and is stronger then you. I have healed your wounds. Now, leave." Mica turned her body around and started to walk away. Kage sat up the best way he could and got into a kneeling position. After a few breaths, he glared up at the back of his daughter with hatred gleaming into his eyes. He quickly pulled out a dagger and stared at it for a split second before he stood up. Mica stopped walked and moved her eyes towards one side. No one moved as a gust of wind went past them. "Leave, damn it. I know what you are going to do."

"Really?" Kage, with lighting speed, ran up to his daughter and to the front. He looked at her, no emotions on his face. He got closer to her, their eyes meeting. "You know, you are a warrior."

"Thank you for finally realizing that."

"A warrior of the dead...." He whispered into her ear. Mica's eyes went wide as she felt something cold go into her stomach and fast. She placed her hands there, feeling the hilt of a dagger jutting out. Kage smiled at her and pulled it out quickly, watching his daughter stumble backwards as she looked at her blood stained hands. "Goodbye, Mica. Tell Kitt I have sent his Padawan to join him."

"Not if we have a say in this." A voice snarled from behind him. Kage spun around to see Al'het and Ja'rof standing before him, snarls on their faces. Their father smirked at them.

"You're too late. I have already given her the death blow." The Twi'lek nodded his head backwards. Al'het looked past him as Mica fell to her knees, her eyes looking at him with tears at the base of them. A hand was on her wound, a white aura surrounding it. _I see what she is trying to do, _he thought to himself, smiling. _Mica, don't stray for too long. You will get yourself killed. _

"I see you have, father. But, you won't savor this moment for long." Ja'rof growled at him, his eyes flaring up. 

"You think I won't? Ha."

"Just.....leave. You no longer are a part of this family." 

"If you haven't noticed already, I am still on the head clan. You can't banish me."

"Not anymore." His eldest son said, smiling as he placed his hands behind his back. "I took the liberty of removing you from the head clan before we left."

"You can't do that. The only way to be off of the head clan is if I die. I am still pretty much alive, thank you every much."

"Brother, head clan members don't like Twi'lek Jedi's too much do they?" Al'het shook his head, the smile still on his lips. "It was simple to do, really. I figured you had some sort of secret that you didn't want to tell us. Our sister's twin figured it out before she did, so you killed her. Mica's master found out as well, so you killed him."

"It wasn't the fact that Mica wanted to be a Jedi. It was the reason that you were Force fused yourself and someone found out about your little secret. So, you killed them and had Mica banished, figuring she knew and would be dead by the time she got out of the Outer Rim." His young brother finished for him. 

"Very good, both of you. I commend you for doing something I would never thought you would have the courage to do so. But, now that you know, I have to kill you so I can go home." Kage hissed out, taking several steps towards his sons. They did not move. Instead, they tried to hold back their laughter. The Twi'lek stopped and glared at them. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Well, it's a couple of things really." Al'het said, biting down on his bottom lip. "See, you can't go back home. We personally had you banished from Ryloth for disloyalty to your family by going after another one who was banished." 

"WHAT?!?" He screamed out, fuming.

"And, another thing..." Ja'rof said, leaning forward. "Look behind you."

"If this is trick...." 

"Oh, it's not. I think you will be pleasantly surprised." Kage let out a snort and spun around. There, standing perfectly still and holding her lightsabre in her hand, Mica Venn stood, her pink eyes glazing over with anger. She walked over to him, giving him a harden smile.

"You are the foolish one, father. I can heal myself too, you know, not just other people." She said smugly. "So, try as you may. You can put as many wounds in me as you can but you can not kill me. I have learned how to use the Force for more then just fighting."

"You little bitch." Kage growled out, about ready to lunge towards her. 

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Don't forget, there are other Jedi just outside the forest. I just need to give the signal and they will come running in here like a hungry rancor." Kage looked over his shoulder at his sons then back at his daughter, a look on his face that showed more anger in him then that was inside his body.

"What are we going to do with him now?" Ja'rof asked her, wondering. Mica thought for a moment before she answered.

"Easy. We send him back to Ryloth, tied up. The head clan will know what to do with him."

****

TO BE CONTINUED.......


	4. Part Four

KNIGHTS OF THE LIGHT:

THE FIRST JEDI

__

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars whatsoever. George Lucas does. I do, however, own some of the original characters (while I do not own others) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EPILOGUE: _Four days later_

Mica Venn stood at the beginning of the ship's ramp, her face emotionless. Her arms were at her side as she watched her brothers lead their father into the ship it's self. Neither said a word to each other as they disappeared into the metal hull. The Twi'lek breathed out the air she held inside of her for the last few moments, somewhat relieved that everything was over and done with.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Scarlet Venn asked her daughter as she stood behind her.

"I can't, remember? I've been banished." The Jedi muttered under her breath.

"We could always have you pardoned. After all, it's not your fault you're Force fused."

"No."

"Mica, listen. This is no place for a female. I mean, you live in a forest, have to hunt for food, and..."

"...it's my home." Mica finished for her. She turned around to face the other Twi'lek, her face still hard. "I have been on this planet for many years now. I have finally found a place that I fit into."

"This is not your home, Mica Venn. Ryloth is. That is where you were born."

"Ryloth may be my birth planet but it is not my home anymore. There are some memories I'd like to stay put there."

"Mica..." Scarlet mused, stepping forwards. She placed a hand on the other's hand but the Jedi backed up.

"I'm sorry, mother. If I were to go back to Ryloth, I'd still be treated like dirt. My powers would be useless there."

"I know. I want you to be near your family."

"Mom, the Jedi's are my family. They may not be Twi'lek but still."

"You are still as hard as before. Why can't you open up to us?" At that moment, a single tear went down Scarlet's cheek. Normally, Mica would give someone a light smile and tell the person it would be okay. But, the Jedi felt nothing. Like there was a void inside of her. She took in a deep breath as she shook her head.

"I spent thirteen damn years in hell. Most of it came from you." Scarlet looked surprised at that statement. "That is why I show no emotion towards you."

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"That's the problem. You didn't do anything." Mica tried to walk past her mother but the Twi'lek grabbed her arm with a firm grasp.

"I didn't do anything because I was scared too. I had no choice but to play along. You know Ryloth law."

"Being scared means nothing. Everyone feels fear inside of them in some point of their lives. I pushed it down deep within me when I became Kitt's Padawan. I had to. I was doing something that would change my life."

"I still can not believe you did that."

"Believe it, mother. Now, let me go."

"Not until you come home." Mica glared at her, trying o free her arm from her mother's grasp. But, Scarlet held onto her daughter's arm tightly. "Ryloth is your home. You have to go back."

"No. I have no right's there. Here, on Bob, I can live my life as a Jedi. On Ryloth, I would be forced to dance. I don't want to live as something I'm not." The Jedi looked into the Twi'lek woman's eyes, the first hint of emotion towards the other finally surfacing. "For once, do something for me. Don't stand and watch me suffer any longer."

"Mica...." Scarlet whispered.

"Mother, it's time to go." Al'het called from the entrance to the ship. She let go of her daughter's arm, a sad look on her face.

"Mica, let's go." The Twi'lek demanded, turning her body towards the ship. She started up the ramp but stopped halfway when she realized Mica did not follow. When Scarlet turned around, she found the Twi'lek girl had vanished. She, herself, was about to leave but a hand appeared on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head around. Al'het was standing there, a light smile on his lips.

"Let her go. She may be Twi'lek but she does not belong on Ryloth. Mica is a warrior now. A Jedi Knight." He mused into her ear softly as he guided her body around. Al'het took one last look at the forest before the two Twi'leks went up the ramp and into the ship.

***

Tien Rienheart sat on top of the falls, his eyes watching the ship as it raised itself from the forest tops and into the blue sky. He did not say anything as a light wind swirled around him, his body perfectly still.

"Why didn't you go with them?" He asked the figure that stood next to him.

"The universe needs me more then a rock in the Outer Rim." Mica's voice floated to his ears. She sat down next to him as the Jedi turned his head towards her. "Besides, there is something we need to sort out between the two of us."

"Such as?" Tien asked, raising one eyebrow. Mica turned her head towards him, a soft smile on her lips.

"Like this." She replied, leaning her head towards him. Tien didn't say anything as he felt the Twi'lek's lisp touch his. His eyes went wide for a moment then he closed them as he placed a hand behind her head, bringing her closer to him. When the tow broke the kiss, he opened his eyes and gazed at the other's face.

"I see. Well, ah, I guess that was something we _did_ need to sort out." Tien whispered, caressing Mica's cheek. They both smiled at each other, a new beginning approaching.....

****

THE END


End file.
